The disclosure pertains to a hybrid drive apparatus mounted in a motor vehicle, and a motor vehicle in which the apparatus is mounted, and particularly relates to a hybrid drive apparatus which is suitable for application to front engine, rear drive (FR) type vehicles, and in which an input shaft and an output shaft are disposed on one axis.
As a hybrid drive apparatus, a so-called mechanical distribution type (split type or two-motor type) of apparatus is conventionally known in which planetary gears whose elements are coupled to an engine output shaft, a control generator (first electric motor), and an output portion for transfer to wheels is used. Furthermore, a driving (assisting) motor (second electric motor) is coupled to the output portion, and the engine output is speed-shifted steplessly from the planetary gear to the output portion by controlling the generator. Still further, the motive power of the output portion is provided with an appropriate assist from the driving motor, and is thus output to the output shaft.
Hybrid drive apparatuses in which a transmission is interposed between the driving motor and the output shaft are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-66898 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-225578.
In a hybrid drive apparatus mounted in FR-type motor vehicles, the input shaft and the output shaft are disposed on one axis so as to be aligned with the engine output shaft, and therefore the structure thereof is elongate in the front-to-rear direction. Because the hybrid drive apparatus is adjacent to the cabin, and also because particularly FR type motor vehicles are often adopted for luxury cars, reductions of vibrations thereof are strongly demanded.